Worlds Beyond Our Own: The Lighthouse
by unversed-unbirth
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go exploring without the gummi crew. Mistake one. No brakes. Mistake two. They find a lighthouse on an unnamed world. Mistake three. They go in. Mistake four. It's a wonder they're still alive.
1. Pauper's Drop: Day One

_Sora flipped random switches, hoping to slow their descent down to the world which was all ocean except for a lighthouse. Riku was no help; he was even more clueless. Kairi kept yelling in his ear, so more not-help from his two best friends. "I know Kai, I shouldn't have gone exploring without Chip and Dale. I shouldn't have brought you along, yada yada. Ri, what do I do with this?" he asked holding up a lever with wires hanging out of the detached base. His best friend nearly fainted at the big red letters stating "E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-Y B-R-A-K-E". _

_"Dude, this is it!" he cried, as they neared the waters closest to the isolated Lighthouse. Kairi started sobbing into the back of Sora's brand new jacket. _

_"I don't wanna die Sora, I don't wanna die!" she said through thick tears. He felt his own tears building up at his life so close to its end. At least he wouldn't be forgotten again. Who could forget the Keyblade Master who died on a malfunctioning gummi ship headed for a mystery world whose only identity was "?", nobody! That's what he thought anyway. Pressing a finger to the radio, he said his last words. _

_"There's no guarantee we'll survive. But if we do, I mean all three, find us. Find us and take us home, we'll never do this again right?" _

_"No promises." Riku muttered, watching the sea get closer. Exploring was fun, at least when they weren't going to crash. However, he had no intention of stopping. _

_"Never!" Kairi promised. A static-filled reply came back. _

_"So..ra... can't... Keyblade Guardian... danger... help...hang in there..." _

**December 30th, 1958; Paupers Drop; 22:45;  
Central Atrium of the Sinclair Deluxe**

Roxas rubbed his throbbing head and found his hand covered in a sticky red liquid. Blood. Nobodies didn't bleed, only when they—"Shit!" he scanned the wood floor around him and found he was on a flight of stairs in some entrance hall. Sora was at the bottom, and Roxas felt a pang of guilt as he realized he must've knocked his Somebody all the way down the stairs. Of course, nothing a Cura spell couldn't fix. He tried to cast it, but none of the usual green vines wrapped around his injuries and squeezed them until they closed and healed. Just blue-green butterflies attacking—no—healing? He rubbed his eyes and stood on shaking feet. But he sensed the presence of others and nearly attacked an innocent little boy with no weapon. "Hiya, I'm Roxas. Sorry about that, I'm kinda…"

"Stupid? Mentally retarded? A crackhead?" the boy suggested, Roxas had his back turned as he tried to get Sora, to no avail. The boy held onto him by the back of his jacket. Finally he turned around and repeated his apology, and added with annoyance,

"I was gonna say 'new here'."

"'S okay. I'm Colton. I'll show you 'round the Drop, but it's not a nice place." Roxas finally got a good look at Colton when they walked to the bottom where there was more light from the Vending Machines. The boy wore dark blue suspenders with a green v-neck sweater that had black trim. He also had white leather shoes with yellow laces and puckered seams. His greasy reddish-brown hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat, and he had it very short in some places.

"The Drop? Where are we exactly?" Roxas asked the younger boy while he was messing with the "Ammo Bandito" machine.

"Whaddya mean? We're in Paupers Drop, the slums of Rapture. Where the hell are you from?" Taken aback by the boy's language, he was silent. He took the time he spent healing Sora to think. Colton threw whatever he purchased over his shoulder. Twice it hit Sora in the face, the other times it hit Roxas., jolting him from his mind—to some it was like a bottomless pit of nothing, for others, the scary place that had monsters.

"His name's Sora and he's from the Destiny Islands. I'm Roxas and I'm from Twilight Town, I guess." he said, only to be weakly elbowed by Sora. Colton grabbed one of Sora's hands and tried to help Roxas carry him upstairs to Room 212. He put a finger to his lips, as he pushed open the door to reveal a man in the middle of…enjoying himself with a hooker.

"Dad, I brought some newbies, tell Marissa it's time to go." he watched the hooker's lips curl in disgust as she pulled her torn clothing back on and left. The man stood up and buttoned his tattered and quite dirty pants. They saw his face was starting to droop on one side like he was an old man, but the other side was perfectly young and normal.

"Gydeon Wyborn, and this is my son, Colton Wyborn. Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas, that's Sora, and we're looking for Riku, Kairi, and Naminé." Sora groaned, and sat up once he heard his friends weren't there also. Of course, he was feeling weaker than normal and still had to lean on his Nobody for support.

"No last names?"

"No." First names were enough, that was the logic he picked up on from his days in Organization XIII. Sora started to rub at his arm, where Roxas had touched him and cast Cura.

"Hm. Well, based on your looks, you'd last a good ten minutes in the Drop." Mr. Wyborn mused. Sora plopped onto the floor, trying deperately to get rid of the tingly feeling the weird Cura spell had left behind.

"Dad, they have that new Heal plasmid that comes bundled with the Alleviate tonic." Colton said. His father looked amused at the thought of the two newcomers, both with outrageous hair but otherwise normal appearances, being able to summon a legion of blue-green butterflies to spread goo all over their injuries as an alternative to the usual ADAM and brandy.

"Huh?" both of them asked, wondering how the hell summoning butterflies outta nowhere couldn't be magic.

"I found it thanks to a Splicer's corpse, duh. She tried to get it from a Gatherer's Garden, but I think she hacked it and got shocked way too many times. I finished the job and got this thing." Colton explained, showing them a vial of glowing red liquid attached to another vial that was empty but showed traces of glowing turquoise liquid. "You two don't have any EVE on you, so I could only use the tonic. Heh, I guess you don't shove needles into other people's heads right Dad?" he asked nervously when he saw how pissed off Roxas was. He had gotten shots while in the Organization and he hated them. To have to get another one was one thing but to have it stuck in his head was another.

"That was you?"

"Yes, now my Dad'll get your friend here-"

"Sora."

"-right, Sora, settled in. You can stay here until you find your own apartment." Colton added, dropping his newfound items on the small bundle of towels and rags in the corner. Roxas waved Sora goodbye, mouthing "Be careful."

"I will." he mouthed back, following Mr. Wyborn into a kitchen-like room that was more a storage area for broken furniture and rotting corpses. His little friend tugged him back out into the hall, putting a finger to his lips as he inched along the only fully-intact wall. At the first door, Colton pulled out a Blackhawk .44 Magnum caliber pistol. He motioned for Roxas to stay put and watch the hall, pulling out a wrench from his knapsack and giving it to the trembling Nobody who watched a skinny-as-heck man ravage the flesh off of a young woman's body while she was still in the process of dying. He felt the bile rising in his throat, and turned away to watch the window. The harsh reality of where he was kicked in; an underwater city, like Atlantica, only not as annoyingly bright. But the darkness radiating off this place didn't help either.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that!" somebody screamed, their voice piercing through the comfortable silence. Roxas whipped around and held Colton's wrench out defensively, getting in a battle stance_. 'No biggie, this is just like Struggle, just like Struggle..._' he repeated in his mind, trying to visualize the Struggle bat in his hands.

"Oh yeah, try me!" a woman yelled as she backpedaled. Just when she turned around to run, picking up the ends of her white wedding gown, three gunshots rang out. She fell forward at Roxas' feet, making him scared to look down. The groom saw him and before he could shoot, Roxas was behind him with the wrench raised. His hands shook, but he tightened his grip, closed his eyes, and brought it down. He heard the sickening crack, the loud thud, and a muffled groan. He opened one eye, and sighed before opening both. Colton gave him a thumbs up as he searched both bodies. Still trembling, Roxas searched the pockets, and jacket, of the dying man before him. A shriek escaped his lips as a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks... I think..." the man whispered, "maybe I can start over... in the next... life..." Colton shot a bullet from his Blackhawk and casually pulled the knapsack back over his shoulder. He stashed the pistol in its holster on his thin waist.

"Alright for your first kill. Down here in the slums, no cops, so you can get away with murder any day. I try not to kill but mad Splicers, like these two, its you or them. Hey! This bride's got an EVE Hypo!" the boy exclaimed, pulling a hypodermic needle filled with bright blue liquid. He put a tiny hand on Roxas' shoulder, before seizing his wrist and bringing it close to the needle tip. "This is going to hurt. A lot. But if you wanna live to get outta the slums, ya gotta have EVE." The needle plunged deep into his radial vein. He screamed at the sudden pain, and the pressure when the EVE entered. The pain faded into a buzzy feeling, and his vision started to blur. Colton squeezed his shoulders and shook him, eventually removing the needle. "Stay with me buddy, I mean, Roxas. C'mon, its not that bad." His breathing became slightly ragged, but evened out when the pressure disappeared. The buzz feeling remained, but he could see, though his legs refused to support his weight.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You now have EVE reservres, don't sweat it. We hafta move, I'm sure I'll have more lost pups to take care of after you and Sora are gone. The train's still work—I think. Ryan didn't shut them down, but Lamb might... I dunno. Just hope we get lucky." Colton muttered as he put the Nobody's left arm over his shoulders and heaved him up. They staggered along the creaking floor, finding what the ten year old referred to as "treasure".

**"Hello? This Wyborn?" **

"Nah Gracie, it's Colton. I gotta lost pup on me so no time for talk."

**"You listen here, boy! I got complaints of you stealin' from the Diner! Nuh-uh, you ain't touchin' nothin' that belongs to our family. This is your family, how can you take from your family?" **Said thief rolled his eyes and murmured an apology, before stripping another dead child and taking the money and food it had.

"Ya see, I try to help who I can. This bag is yours. You might hafta kill an Alpha Series or something to get the suit and get some ADAM from a Sister. If you don't die in the process. Welcome to Rapture, Roxas!" the boy said in a singsong voice, gesuring to the sign just outside the window. They headed back in the direction of Room 212, one sadly smiling, the other just shell-shocked. Colton hummed as he kicked the door open and pointed his Blackhawk at Sora. "What's my name?"

"Colton!"

"Who's this dud?" he pointed to Roxas.

"Roxas."

"Where are we?"

"Pauper's Drop!" Colton stashed the pistol in its holster, slamming the door.

"Sit. While Dad's out gettin' laid, I gotta fill you in on Rapture's story. The city is 'ruled' by Andrew Ryan. He's one of those guys who's all about the self—ya know, being selfish. Well, somewhere along the way after Rapture was uh made, smart people like Tenenbaum and Suchong found ADAM. The city's gone downhill ever since. Fontaine's said that somebody has to scrub the toilets, but nobody wants to, so that's why we're in such disrepair. The Drop has the people who scrub the toilets and all that, but still, we're poor. We can't afford food, good housin', nothin' like that. You've entered the city and there's no way you can get out with out dying on the way. Still, I want the newbies to make the best of it, so that's why I brought you here. And why I put a needle in your brain." he explained. "It's not the full story, but you can pick the bits and pieces up on the way."

"Where should we go, after we get out of Pauper's Drop?"

"_IF_ you get outta the Drop. You can go to Siren Alley, but I don't recommend it. Smuggler's Hideout, no fucking way. If you can get to the train station, why not go to the Adonis Luxury Resort? I guarantee you you'll find your girly friends over there gettin' their hair done and all that jazz."

"So since there's only a slight chance to get out of here, we'll need all the help we can get. Even if it's from a little runt-"

"Don't call me runt! Or shorty, or midget, or small, or tiny!"

"We're willing to take it. So are you willing to give it?" Sora asked, kneeling down to Colton's height.

"You called me a midget! Fuck you!" Still, Colton scribbled targets on the walls for them to shoot or hit with either the wrench or the Blackhawk. They were excellent in melee, but Roxas sucked in aiming, Sora was okay. Of course when Sora beat him in the field test because he tripped, Roxas thought it was perfect time to inject the EVE Hypo into his wrist. His scream tore through the Sinclair Deluxe but most of the sane people and some Splicers just thought it was some kid having an orgasm. This gave the blonde the upper hand, so he was able to steal the Blackhawk and throw in some practice before Sora was able to stand on his own.

**"C-Colton! Stop all that racket, now I got people tryin' ta knock my door down complainin'!" **Sora rubbed his swollen wrist and took the radio from the foul-mouthed little boy.

"Suck it, lady!" he yelled, just a little too loud.

"Did I forget the Rules of Survival? One, ya don't scream or yell. Two, kill or be killed. Three, take what you need. Four, be thrifty, money doesn't grow on trees. Hell, there are no trees! Five, don't stay holed up in one place for too long. Six, keep in touch with your people. Got it?"

"Memorized? Yes." Roxas replied. Sora nodded, inspecting his wrist.

"Number seven, leave the Sisters alone. Eight don't get near a Daddy, less you have a death wish. Nine, don't sleep. Sleep is a weakness. Ten, try not to eat too much, shortages are plentiful. Eleven, DO NOT under ANY circumstances forget THESE RULES. Got it, as Roxas said, memorized?" Colton asked, smoothing his short hair back. Axel came up with a set of rules to follow while in the Organization, just like Colton was doing. The nostalgic feeling made him space out, until Sora gave him a hard jab to the ribs to bring him back.

Back to the hell they crashed in.

Curiosity killed the cat, but in this case,

there wasn't any satisfaction to bring him back.

_**BioShock and Kingdom Hearts. Have nothing in common whatsoever, but I love 'em both so I decided to try and put them together. First crossover so bear with me please! ~ FK  
Edit:**__** the description on Colton's clothing was provided by the Wisconsin Historical Society.  
**_


	2. Ryan Amusements: Day One

_Riku was the calmest of them all. He kept his eyes shut while Kairi wailed into Sora's jacket. He kept his lips pressed together as the Keyblade Master slid to his feet in horror at the realization of his death being so close. He tuned out the screams as they were sent reeling back by the force of the impact into the sea. All his energy was concentrated into his hand. The light faded and the darkness took over, yet he still looked like himself. "Not today, Sor. Not today, Kairi." were his last words before darkness engulfed him. _

**December 30th, 1958; Ryan Amusements;  
23:05; Entrance to Journey to the Surface**

Kairi sat up, and tried to see where she was. As she tried to stand, someone held her down with a soft hand. In the dim light from the glowing signs, she saw the outline of an adult woman looming over her. She squirmed, but the woman held her down firmly. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" the woman asked, tucking some hair behind Kairi's ear and out of her face, currently drenched in sweat.

"W-where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" were the questions she fired instead. The woman smiled, but it was more sad than anything. She twiddled her thumbs before looking the teenager straight in the eye.

"We are in Ryan Amusements in the underwater city of Rapture, didn't you see the 'Welcome to Rapture' sign? Me and the kids were on our way to Journey to the Surface when you fell over in front of us after the door opened. I'm Nina Carnegie, and I am only watching over Ms. Englert's class. We don't have enough supplies for you to stay, but we can spare some potted meat if you'd like." Nina added after seeing the frightened expression. "Do you know anybody here, or did you come by yourself?"

"I came with Sora, where is he?"

"Sora? Who's that?"

"He's about um, five feet nine inches. Kind of skinny and he's a brunette with spiky hair you can't miss him. Oh and he wears this chain around his neck, it's got a crown on it."

"I could help." A short child with dark hair that was very short and hardly noticeable. He had to stand on his toes to be seen. "My friend lives in Pauper's Drop. Is Sora a criminal?"

"No!"

"How did you two get here?"

"We were on our ship, and we were gonna crash, but I was crying into his jacket because I thought we were all going to die so I never saw much but I think I might have blacked out."

"Tough. If he's in the Drop, he might only have enough money to go to Siren Alley. If you 'love' him, then you better get moving. I heard there are lotsa pretty girls out there, and they make babies for a dollar. If he has a lot of money, he could be anywhere in Rapture, besides the slums."

"Thanks. How do I get out?"

"You have to take the train, but if you can fit, the Vents might work." Nina said, holding the dark haired kid back. Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped up sea-salt ice cream. She gave it to the child, smiling, though inside she was afraid. She walked past an "Ammo Bandito" and a "Circus of Values" vending machine to the stairs which would lead her up to—hopefully—a vent. Turns out she had to turn right back around to ride Journey to the Surface. She jumped off when they reached the second big door that said "Ride Maintenance." Nina warned her that she might get arrested, but that didn't quite matter to her at the moment. Only when she saw the creepy heads sitting on the tables in the Puppet Workshop did she think about turning back. But some force inside her urged her to continue through the halls past the rushing workers, down to another "Circus of Values" which was opposite the Vent!

She cheered and did a happy dance, that is, until a being clad in a unique heavy diving suit, the torso covered in a high-gauge metal carapace, entered the area. The head protruded directly forward from the upper chest area and was encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. On its right arm, just forward of the elbow, was a large, fully-functional conical drill which it struck the ground with, causing a tremor that gave her unstable footing. It watched her warily as it came closer to the Vent, roughly pushing her out of the way when it realized she wasn't about to fall on her bum anytime soon. With its free left hand, it banged on the Vent, leaving a dent in addition to the other scratches and beginning deterioration. A little girl of about five or six, thinner than Naminé but not by much, crawled towards the entrance and poked her head out, dirty brown pigtails swishing around. She smiled revealing crooked teeth that had not been taken care of in awhile. She pulled out a doll, perhaps a miniture version of the metal beast in front of her. Said monster picked her up and gently set her between its shoulder and one of the oxygen tanks strapped to its back. The girl's glowing yellow eyes found the teenager and widened in delight.

"Look Daddy! Can I play with the nice girl, pwease?" she asked, hugging her "Daddy" the best she could from her perch. It replied with a low moan, like a whale call. "Well can she at least come with us?" Another whale call. The girl smiled. "Thank you Daddy. What's your name?"

"Uh..." she eyed the beast warily, trying to summon her Keyblade, but to no avail. "My name's Kairi… "

"Kairi, that's a pretty name. Like Roxas, or D-fine, Daddy." she started to sniff the air, her nose wrinkling at some spots. "I smell ADAM!" She pointed and the Daddy started to walk in the direction she pointed. "Well aren't you coming Kairi?"

"I really have to find my friends, maybe another time?" The Sister seemed disappointed, but she managed a small smile.

"All right, but you better keep your promise or else Mister B will unzip you!" she said. "Right?"

Kairi managed to get her shoulders and upper torso through, but not being as skinny as Naminé made it difficult to squeeze her hips through. It was a painful experience, but she managed to pull, push, and squeeze herself through the Vents until she popped out onto the top of a staircase. She looked up, the first thing she saw being a man in an old fashioned bathing suit soaked with something dark and red. He managed to write the word, "Babylon" but he was too short to reach higher and write something else besides his name and the date. December 30th, 1958. Her mouth fell open. In that same year-worldwide time—4,015 human little girls between five and eight years of age disappeared throughout the worlds inhabited by humans. Twilight Town, Traverse Town, Destiny Islands, Land of the Dragons, The World That Never Was even had some young Nobodies kidnapped. That girl with the hunk of metal as her father, was she one of them? But how? If this world's time was stuck on 1958, then finding Sora or Riku would NOT be a cakewalk. If they had cake in 1958, she thought as her feet started to move towards the man who lay dying by his drawing. She grabbed his radio and tried to contact someone.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Sora, Riku, Roxas?" she asked. Nothing but static, for a few seconds.

"Colton... Roxas with...in 212...the Drop...repeat...Sinclair..." a little boy said, but his voice broke up into bits and pieces making what he said unclear. Except something about someone named Colton that Roxas was with in 212. She thought the Drop referred to Paupers Drop, so Roxas was there. Roxas might know where Sora was. The last bit she didn't understand, unless someone was named Sinclair and they had something to do with it. So her new destination was "the Drop".


	3. Pauper's Drop: Day Two

**December 31****st****"New Years Eve", 1958; Pauper's Drop;  
****1:30; First Floor of the Sinclair Deluxe; Room 103**

"We're _so _badass." Sora said as he tossed his partner the Colt .45 automatic they'd gotten while searching the body of a Splicer. Roxas couldn't wait to see Sora actually kill something—then again, Sora had killed off almost the entire Organization, so killing people might actually come easy to him. His Nobody, on the other hand, had only killed Heartless and lesser Nobodies. Colton left them by Room 109, to go search for more "lost puppies". In the past three hours, they got to know the little kid very well (he warmed up to Sora right away). Apparently, his dad was a follower of some woman named Sofia Lamb who they didn't have to worry about because she was in Persephone Detention Facility. He hated the cult she formed, because she thought she could replace everybody's family. When they asked the boy why it mattered so much, he said that wasn't his biological father. Grace Holloway had found him as a newborn in a locked-up bathroom stall in Brooklyn, New York. He spent his early years with her, but she couldn't take care of him, so Mr. Wyborn had taken him in while in a drunken stupor. Because Grace had been so nice, he wanted to help everybody he could, like she helped him. Then he asked about them. Sora told him it was a long story, so as a normal child would, he turned to Roxas who wowed him with stories of being in a gang called Organization XIII.

"That's the spirit!" Colton said in an undertone. "Some girl just radioed me, asking for you nimrods. Never said her name, the signal went zip on us."

"Girl? Must be Kairi!"

"No, Namine!"

"Who's name did she say first?"

"Yours." the boy replied, reloading his own Blackhawk. Sora let out a sigh of relief, but sucked it back in when he saw a large metal beast emerge from the ground floor. "A Big Daddy, get low and shut up!"

"Daddy, where do you think Roxie went?" The Big Daddy only grunted in response to his Little Sister's question. Of course, Sora chose to poke his head out of the door, and the Daddy's porthole turned a hellish red as soon as he caught sight of the teen. Sora would've passed out, if not for the exact person the Little Sister was looking for, pulling him by his hair back into Room 103. "There he is! And he brought Sowa too! Can I go play with them Daddy? I was a good girl, remember? Good girls, gather, gather, gather…" the Daddy lifted the Sister off its shoulders and set her on the floor in front of Room 103. The Little Sister knocked on the door, assuring Colton—the obvious leader of the group—that "Mister Bubbles" wouldn't hurt them. Roxas eventually opened the door, only to be practically glomped by the girl with glowing yellow eyes and a dirty dress that may have once been pink, or blue. Colton flashed a big, though plastic, smile towards the Daddy who watched them carefully from by the splintering coffee table.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Lily Carmeca. I haven't seen you since the first day of school!"

"Huh?" she asked, still playing with Roxas' hair.

"You know, with Donny? We all used to loot the exhibits at Ryan Amusements on field trips and take our stuff back to the Drop. No? We always egged the Fishbowl Diner until they gave us free food. No?" The kid bit his lip and furiously swiped at his eyes. "I'm going out." Sora tried to go after him, but Lily jumped him and started playing with his hair too. He tried to pry the girl off, but she clung tightly.

"Sowa!"

"It's Sora."

"No, Sowa."

"So-ra."

"So-wa."

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked, finally getting Lily to let go by telling her they were playing Hide and Seek. She ran off to go hide somewhere inside the smaller bedroom. He sent Roxas to go after her, and jumped to his feet to go after Colton. He tried to remember the boy's way of finding anything you needed in Rapture; smell. ADAM was the hardest thing to pinpoint, but human and other scents could easily be picked up. The boy smelt like gasoline and scented candles. He followed the scent of gasoline to see a leaking can of oil on the floor, with a "Gatherer's Garden" leaning over at an odd angle. He got closer to see a container labeled "Fresh Water" with oil inside of it. He saw a crushed bottle that must've once been a Plasmid, still leaking its content onto the wooden floor. Of course, he couldn't rely on his senses because everything in the Drop smelled like oil and candles. There was a loud thud, and some noises that sounded like a balloon being popped. The wall in front of him collapsed and the entire building threatened to cave in with it. He regained his footing and tried to follow the popping sounds. He heard curses, and glass being smashed in.

_Snap. Crack. Bang!_

More swearing, and then the floor in front of him caved in, falling through a hole in the ground floor, to the basement. He gulped and rummaged through his pockets for pixie dust, only to find all his Potions and Ethers empty save for one Elixir. Now muttering curses of his own, he pressed himself to the wall, praying that it would withhold. It did, for about five seconds; he didn't even get to sigh in relief. He staggered backwards and tripped over a bottle of Tate Merlot. 'How'd that get there?' he thought once he got up off the floor. The sight he saw made him slide back to his knees in horror. Three children sat around a dying redhead, gorging themselves on her flesh, making disgusting slurping sounds as they ate. He threw up, and crawled closer to see her face, dreading who it might be. Thankfully, her face was distorted by overuse of Tonics and Plasmids from what he could tell. A child held out a still-beating heart to him and his eyes rolled back into his head. The last image he saw was the children surrounding him just like the previous corpse. 'Falling… am I falling? W-what happened to me… this feels… so weird.' he thought as he fell through the darkness that Rapture reeked of.

"You have arrived, wielder of the Keyblade." A female voice addressed him. Her voice echoed, so that it seemed to be coming from all directions. "You come from another world. Well, so does everyone in Rapture, but as the city started going down, they all forgot where we came from… Earth. I have researched you, battling the darkness and saving the light with the Keyblade. A weapon designed to respond to a certain gene in the human body, often perceived as 'strength of heart'. The summoning? It hides itself in a sort of 'black hole' or a rip in 'the time/space continuum.' When your mind sends certain pulses through your body, it appears. I would know, as this weapon was designed here in Rapture when the city was full of light." He gaped, at the fact that the Keyblade could be scientifically explained even though he didn't understand a word. "That was a joke, ha! Fat chance, this hellhole was always full of the darkness. That and the Keyblade could never be explained like that because science like that didn't exist when it was first created."

'Wha… what kind of joke is that?' he wondered while exploring the Station of Awakening. It was a portrait of Rapture, when it might've been an underwater utopia. He saw a gathering of trashy buildings and figured that it was the portrayal of the slums a.k.a. Pauper's Drop. He then lifted his head from the picture to search for the voice that now was humming a tune that he didn't recognize. His head turned to the left, he saw no one. Turned to the right, still no one. He looked up and only saw the darkness surrounding this station. As he took a step, it started to lean right until he started to slide towards the edge.

"In Rapture, it's alright for you to be afraid. Many great men have cowered in corners from the cannibal children. Many beautiful women have stained their precious images with splicing. Many people have done things they are not proud of for the sake of their survival. Take your friend for example. Did he neglect to tell you that he killed someone already?"

'Rox would never… would he?' he wondered while slowly descending towards a Station of Awakening with Colton on it. His red hair was short in the portrait instead of in patches, and it covered his closed eyes. Much like the other Stations he clutched his weapon—the Blackhawk pistol—as if he were awake. In the background was a busy street with tall buildings that must have been Brooklyn, New York. In the circles above that, was a portrait of a smiling black woman with a turban hiding her hair. Her brown eyes were sad, and she looked to be too young for that sorrow to be holding her back. Next to her was a boy with one half of his messy hair being white and the other being blue. He was smiling, but it wasn't a smile per se, rather it was an emotionless upwards curving of his lips. Below him was the girl with the dirty brown pigtails but her eyes were a soft hazel instead of bright yellow. She smiled, showing braces, which hadn't been present in the real world. On her right was a portrait of himself, smiling lazily as usual. A large shadow passed over all of their faces and he dreaded looking up. But somehow his head tilted all the way back and he faced a Heartless. But it was as tall as Colton, as thin, and it had the same deadly accuracy. The Keyblade appeared, ('Finally!'), and he was just about to slice through it when something stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This boy is depressed. He has helped so many others, but never does anything for himself. He thought something was being done for him when the girl showed, but the Little Sister conditioning has wiped her memory clean. You see, he loves her, but he doesn't know it yet. The anger, the frustration, the sorrow, the heartache, all those emotions he feels let the darkness eat away at him like the cannibal children. You mustn't fight _this_ darkness with light, you should fight it with your own emotions. Comfort Colton, become the…" the voice couldn't suppress a chuckle, "…motherly figure in his life, you know what I mean?" Sora narrowed his eyes. The mural shifted and he slid towards the edge. He clung desperately to it, but his fingers lost their grip one by one. He fell again, only to be awakened with the cannibal children still surrounding him. He screamed and ran for it, only to run into Colton who followed his instincts and shoved the Blackhawk into Sora's temple. The teen nearly had a heart attack.

"Sora, what did I tell you?"

"Not to hang around the... what's that?" The small boy rolled his eyes. His new friend had the attention span of a sugar-high three year old.


	4. Point Prometheus: Day Two and Day Three

**_(AN: Don't tell me the name sucks but I haven't updated Worlds Beyond Our Own or done Naminé so I picked the first name that came to mind. Please excuse the weird accents some of the random characters have. I tried to diversify the people in here, since the characters in BioShock come from all around the globe. This chapter gets a little more into the gory and painful stuff. Also, meet the first Big Sister ever, and learn her story. _**

**December 31st, "New Year's Eve", 1958;****  
****Fort Frolic; 13:45; Poseidon Plaza; Just****  
****Outside "Spartan Outfitters"**

"How… peculiar." Cohen finally said as she drew out the last of Sora's story before this city—Rapture. Naminé nodded and started to draw Sora, Roxas, the little redhead, and a yellow-eyed girl with her metal monster of a father.

"This is my…" she paused, thinking. Sora had promised they'd be friends, so it wouldn't be wrong to say they were friends, would it? "…friend's friend Sora. The one next to him is my friend Roxas, then the little boy, and the girl, and—"

"A Big Daddy? Shouldn't your friend be dead right now?" he interuppted. She shrugged, sketching the thin patches of hair that made the little boy funny-looking. She had only seen that happen once, and to Vexen.

"He will be if he doesn't wake up. Why do the children eat others?"

"My dear, it's Pauper's Drop. There, the people are poor. They can't afford food, let alone decent housing. Here in Fort Frolic, you'll be so much better off." Naminé cringed as the older man stroked her hair. "Martin! Come show this young, aspiring artist where she'll be staying." Then he sighed before waving the teenage girl and his disciple off. "Martin" made sure that they were out of earshot before speaking.

"Listen girlie, that old fruit is gonna get your pretty little face hangin' upside down and tied to a pole in Eve's Garden before ya know it. If you want to live, come meet me _here_ at midnight. Don't be late." The man with brown hair and brown eyes told her, tapping on a spot labeled Upper Atrium. Naminé studied his facial expression having learned from her past.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, trying her best to sound confident. However, her efforts were in vain as the dark, eerie, and anything-can-and-will-happen environment made her anything but. The man smiled in understanding. She bit her lip, wishing Roxas was there to help. "I said, what's—"

"I'm not going to lie. You can't trust anybody down here. Everyone's a suspect, as they say on the surface. Rapture used to be a beautiful city, a utopia with the brightest of minds and of course, the brightest of futures." The man reminisced. She looked around the plaza and tried hard to imagine the place with a bright and happier atmosphere. She saw men and women strolling hand in hand wearing long gloves and flowing dresses with beautiful faces and smiles. Their laughter echoed from inside the shops and restaurants.

"What happened?" Naminé asked with true curiosity. Such beauty didn't just disappear, it had a cause.

"What happened? ADAM happened. ADAM is both great and terrible. If you wish to use it, be my guest." They proceeded down the hall to a closed-up shop. She heard the noise from inside and figured it was a secret hideout. This world was odd, like there was war, but still like home. A radio was blasting music when the door swung open despite the fact it was supposed to be nailed shut. "I told you, noise down and guard up."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. It's New Years, Marty, give us a break." a woman with no nose but an otherwise gorgeous face with plump lips and long eyelashes insisted. Her manicured fingernails tipped Naminé''s chin upwards and she cooed, "She's so pretty, where did you find her?"

"The old fruit found her collapsed by the bathyspheres."

"Please don't call him an old fruit," An older woman with gray hair in a bun requested. "He can't help what he is."

"Did Mr. Cohen... offend you?" Naminé wondered aloud. The adults directed their attention to her.

"He did more than offend us, he stole our artistic freedom." Martin explained, with anger.

"And he's crazy with a capital C darling, so try your best to stay away." the woman with no nose advised. The eldest of the two women guided her to a corner of the shop, what must've been a storage room. She pulled out a mat and Naminé helped her to carry it, which didn't help a whole lot. They dropped the mat behind the cash register, and the no-nose woman lit a few candles to provide some light.

"This is where you'll sleep." the old woman.

"I'm Ava Tate. You might have heard of me, I produced _The Black Dream _starring the crazy man himself. See my missing nose? Splicers jumped me, right here in the Fort. If Splicers are here it's only a matter of time before... you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Naminé shrugged. Ava took a cigarette and lit it on a candle flame. "Splicers are like Cohen, they're insane—"

"They're ugly," somebody piped up from the crowd in the middle of the shop.

"They're ADAM addicts, and they act on instinct. I remember this one time, Jackie took me to Pauper's Drop after a spa appointment, to visit some family. On the way to this diner, oh my, it was awful. There were Splicers everywhere, and they were hurting innocent little children like you." Naminé frowned, but she looked at her reflection in a puddle and figured she did look a bit childlike. "And this little boy, he came up to me and he was holding in his hand a human heart, beating and everything. We would've rushed out of there, but the Splicers were out and about. So instead I asked, 'Why do you eat that?' He held it up, and I nodded. So he said this, 'The Splicers took everything else.' Isn't that just—" the older woman tapped her shoulder and gestured to the TV. It was advertising Winter Blast, and the ladies started a feminist conversation on how the Splicer was always female. Naminé spent the next few hours tuning in and out of their conversation, and exploring. She found a woman curled up on her side, a radio on the floor. She took the radio, and debated on whether or not to wake her. She decided to, and turned the woman on her side.

"Excuse me, I—" A knife was sticking out of her forehead, blood trickling over her widened eyes and down her cheeks. The teen artist tried her best not to scream, and scurried away, the radio clutched to her chest. The adults, around ten, found their new addition crying behind the register where her mat was. They tried to comfort her, but she was too shaken to speak. Even Ava gave up on the girl after another three hours of not-comfort.

"Hello...? Is...someone—there?" It was very late, and even though the body had scared her half to death, she managed to pick up the radio and press the button.

"Y-Yes…" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Cou…ld… y—ou move?" the person replied. She used the counter to stand up, and ducked back down. The music was loud and there was a lot of talking. According to a clock, the time was fifteen to eleven. She walked through the crowd of partying adults and asked Ava if she could go to the bathroom. The producer simply waved her off and Naminé continued to outside the shop into the open area where she had a good view of the other shops on the east side. "Ah, that's a little better." The voice still had some static interference.

"Do you need help or something?"

"No, actually, I believe it is you that needs help. You've been in Rapture for weeks and only today did you wake up. Someone kept you safe so that you wouldn't be attacked. However, you don't know how to survive in this city on your own. I suppose since you haven't fought anything before, we are at a dead end. Well, not really. I want you to walk to that door over there and open it. This is for the good of the few people left in Rapture. Including your friends, so yes, go open that door." Naminé hesitated. "This can't wait forever. Open it, if you wish to save your friends." She reluctantly opened the door, and one by one, the lights inside the room turned on. She walked in, and gasped at the sight of teenagers and little girls banging their fists against glass pods holding them captive. The door slammed shut behind her.

"What's going on—ahhh!" A hand covered her mouth silencing her scream. The people trapped inside the pods stopped their screaming and some slid to the bottom in sheer disappointment. Naminé struggled against the person and kicked their shins. For a moment they let her go, and she almost escaped. A blast of cold wind stopped her in her tracks. She was unable to move as her feet were covered in ice, frosted in place. The ice moved up and covered her shivering body, quickly enough for her to stop her attempts. Her perpetrator lifted her over their shoulder and carried her off to a bathysphere. The dead body was the farthest thing from her mind as they took off.

**January 1****st****, "New Year's Day", 1959;  
Fontaine Futuristics; 3:30; ADAM Lab;  
Little Sister Test Subject Cell**

Naminé opened her eyes and shivered. She still couldn't shake off the chills from being frozen solid. The cell she was in had a toilet, a bed which she was sitting on, and a few toys in the corner for children. A tall man in a striped jumpsuit was led down the hall. He kicked and screamed only to be subdued and dragged off. She saw two other men dragging a large metal diving suit behind them. She backed up against the wall as screams echoed through the building. Soon enough she heard the scream of the man in the striped jumpsuit, loud and clear in one of the next rooms. She saw a door in-between the bed and the toilet open. Out of all the things she did in that cell, from crying like a baby, to screaming for help when nobody would come, she regretted going to investigate the most.

"What're we s'posed to do with her? She's too old, tha's what I think." one of the lab aids said, while strapping her onto a metal table. "Listen up, you. This is gonna hurt, lots, try not to scream 'cause the Daddies hate it." A scientist walked up to the table and pulled on a pair of nylon gloves.

"Zey requested zat we inject ze Age Reversal Tonic into her. So, we do it. Zen, we turn her into one of ze Sisters." The woman said from behind a surgical mask, but her accent was still evident.

"We make her a Lil' Sista an' then a big one? Tha don' make any sense!"

"Isn't the Tonic still in beta?"

"Who said it had to make sense? Not zat stuck-up Fontaine, he hardly pays anyzing for our hard work!" And they stuck the hypodermic needle through her wrist. Her vision blurred, and she felt great amounts of pressure on her legs, chest, and head. They ached so badly, and she closed her eyes as the room started to spin. "It's working! Ze Tonic is really working! Write zis down, hurry!" The lab aides couldn't help but stare at the small (and naked) seven year-old blonde on the verge of tears. She was so adorable! They would've played with her if it weren't for the scientist yelling, "Get moving you no-good assmonkeys!"

"Aw, but she's so damn cute!"

"I second that!"

"I want Roxas!" the child cried, kicking the hands of the lab aides away. "Where's Roxas!"

"Boys! Ze girl is ready for ze mental procedure. Take her to Point Promezeus."

"Wha?"

"She said Point Prometheus. Out of the two of us, _you _are the assmonkey." The woman put the girl in a dirty pink robe that showed its age through holes and loose threads. Naminé eventually ceased her crying when she found a cherry-flavored sucker in her mouth

"Ah, I see. So, Miss… what Alpha Series are we at now? Theta? You two can name her, but make it start with a 'T' and end with an 'A' so we know which one she's assigned to. This is the first time since Delta and Abbey, so don't mess this up." The doctor said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. The lab aides discussed possible names and settled on one, after about ten minutes. "Tina? Better, much better. Tina and Subject Theta. We'll see how Suchong is doing with Theta, and if he comes out a little different. These past Alpha Series have been okay, but they go nuts when the Sister is killed or taken away!"

"I'm leavin' now, good luck, doc!" The lab aide left and his partner followed after one guilty glance at the small girl. The doctor took the small child's hand and led her into the back room of the Little Wonders Educational Facility. He placed her onto the stand and attached some of the wires onto her head. Soon images came onto the screens on the left and right. To the left was one of her talking to a brunette with outrageous hair, and another of a blonde smiling. Her memories played over and over, leading him to believe she had four significant others. Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. He typed in their names and pressed the red button. Her small body shook as the wires subtracted every memory, thought, and recollection of them. He waited until there was a sequence of beeps. One, two, three, that meant he could test her now.

"What is your name?"

"Na-mi-né." she said, having to sound out the letters. He reset the lever and pushed the red button. Her small form shook as the electricity coursed through her. "B-but my name is Na-mi-né."

"No your name is not Naminé. It is Tina."

"Tina?" she asked. He repeated the first question but she answered again with Naminé. He had to press the red button several times to shock the name into her mind. It was the most painful part of the process, removing the emotional bearing that their significant others had on them, whether it was their parents, their friends, their sisters, cousins, grandparents, whoever! Eventually though the girl choked out, "My name is Tina, I'm Tina… please…"

"Good. Now, who do you love?" the doctor asked, hoping for the best. Even so, his fingers tapped on the edge of the button expectantly. His friend owed him, though he was sure they would worm their way out of debt quite easily.

"Roxas." Her scream alerted many of the staff. He didn't know who this 'Roxas' was, but whoever it may be, this person was practically glued to her memory. The doctor shooed the other doctors and some nurses away and resumed trying to remove her hold of "Roxas" and everyone else she could come up with to 'love'. The concept was almost laughable, to a scientist like himself—love was just a word. Meaningless until someone, like the Sisters, came along and spread candy, unicorns, and rainbows over the bleak world of Rapture. It was no wonder that the number of volunteers had gone up. He flipped the lever down once more, and made sure the brainwaves followed the charts. "Daddy? Where's Daddy?"

"You'll see him soon. Now let's take you—"

"Oh my god." A warden whispered as she snuck inside the chamber. She had her blue cap in her hands, pressed to her chest. There was a rip in her uniform, revealing a ghastly wound.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my fuckin' god. Oh no, no, no, this isn't happening, it's not happening." she took a deep breath and faced the doctor. "The Splicers found us, and they're coming after the Little Sisters. We can't let them hurt the poor things…" the warden said, taking on the attitude most people had when watching a Little Sister. All except for the Splicers who could only think, 'Jackpot!'

"I thought Sinclair said that Point Prometheus was beyond the city limits!" The doctor said, rolling the sleeves of his white scrubs back up.

"I thought so too, but then I heard screaming from the entrance and I saw Miss Jane hangin' from to wall with a spear in her neck. And I noticed Sally was missing, and who else would steal from Little Wonders?" Miss Jane was their youngest and (in the doctor's opinion) prettiest educator in the Little Wonders Education Program. Sally was the sixth Little Sister, who just hit puberty and was under examination by the staff.

"As tragic as that must be, I must take this girl to the surgical unit. If you are going to be of no help, then I suggest you get the hell out." the doctor argued. The warden hesitated, feeling guilty at leaving the little girl behind. It appeared her better judgment won, in less than thirty seconds she had taken off down the hall.

Once on the operating table, Tina realized something was wrong. She struggled against the bonds on her chest and legs, especially when she saw the doctor with a scalpel in one hand and a glowing sea slug in the other. He put the slug down and pressed the scalpel on one side of her stomach, dragging it across slowly. She cried and begged for him to stop; the pain was unbearable. He put his fingers inside the incision and pulled the skin farther apart to make a gap large enough for him to see past the layer of fat to the muscle underneath. He cut that open too, stopping when something pink with dark veins came into view. He stopped and took off his bloodstained gloves and slipped on a pair designed to withstand the acidity of the stomach. Then he picked up the slug and made an incision in her stomach. Just as the acid flowed out, he stuck the slug inside. The dark red liquid dripping from the young girl's mouth turned bright and started to glow. She was looking somewhat green, so he ran to the other side of the room and returned with the jar labeled "Regurgitated ADAM." While she vomited into the jar, he gazed around the room for the clothing pile. When the jar started to overflow he put a lid on it and grabbed another one. She stopped when it was halfway full. He poured the fresh ADAM onto the multiple incisions. They healed quickly, only leaving a patch of cleaner, newer, skin where it used to be. He cleaned her off, and called in a nurse from the Butterfly Unit.

"Ah, there you go. Feeling better, sweetie?" the nurse asked. The doctor left after informing the nurse of the special case.

"I'm so… sleepy…" Tina murmured, swaying from side to side. She rubbed her eyes, and leaned on the nurse's leg.

"Well, you can go to bed as soon as we take you to Subject Theta." Tina yawned and the nurse lifted her off the table and set her on the floor. She took the child's hand and led her outside of the Operation Room into the hall of the Surgical Unit. "I swear, they just warned us to stay indoors and that dumbass wants me to take a Sister to the Daddy Factory during the Splicer riots? He's mad! Mad!"

"There they are, get 'em!" A Thuggish Splicer shouted. The lights flickered as the Big Sister screeched in anger. The nurse held little Tina close to her as the lights flickered, fearing the worst. Fearing, _her._ 'Posy' was the first successful and oldest Sister of the bunch. She looked like an older version of the sleeping little girls downstairs in the safekeeping cells. Dressed in a simple yellow dress that had been roughly trimmed at the hem to suit the amount of movement she made, she slammed each of the doors shut with one of her feet as she sprinted down the corridor at the speed of sound. She jumped on the Thuggish Splicer and wrapped her legs around its neck, tightening as it turned blue. She punched all the other Splicers who tried to save their comrade, and ditched the body as a frag grenade was thrown at her. The nurse couldn't expect anything less. The professors had always been amazed at the agility of this one older Sister. A roundhouse kick sent another one reeling from its position on the ceiling. She screeched again and the nurse covered her ears before they bled.

"Posy, I need to take little Tina here to the Daddy Factory. Can you do it, if not for me, for Samantha?" What Posy responded with was unclear to the nurse, but clear to Tina.

"She… is helping…us…"

"Great!" the nurse exclaimed. She lifted Tina up in one arm and started to jog towards the back door. When she opened it, a Brute threw some of the larger pieces of rubble at her, stunning her for the moment. It grabbed her neck and shook her until she dropped the Little Sister. "Nnn…Posy…"

**"Get lost, ugly. That's right, I called you ugly, U-G-L-Y!" **she kicked him back into a column in the library on the last letter. She reached for her old Little Sister needle and stabbed him right between the eyes. She ran back to where the nurse lay sputtering up blood. Posy dipped her fingers into the puddle and licked the blood off her fingers. She smacked her lips together and sighed. **"ADAM. So it was you all along. There's always a twist in the story, and Nurse Aysha, you were it. Come with me, Tina, I'll protect you." **The older sister took the small child and escorted her to a nearby vent. **"I'll meet you on the other side, stay as quiet as possible." **

_"Who are you?"_ a distant voice asked. The newest Little Sister stopped crawling and froze. _"I won't hurt you, I promise."_

"My name… is Tina." the girl said after a moment of hesitation. After saying her name, another Sister appeared, other than looking older, the two Sisters were identical. Except Tina was blonde and had blue eyes while the other was a ginger, with hazel colored eyes. Tina's dress was a light cream, and the other girl's dress was a ripped, faded blue.

"_Nice to meet you, Tina. I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammy."_

"**Tina, stop hiding, you need to come out now!" **Posy shouted.

"_Who's that?" _

"Oh don't worry. I'm coming Posy! Bye, Sammy!" The Big Sister carried the little girl to the idle Big Daddy. She sat back, whispering,

"**It's too late for us, Sammy. Even so, we can always help her because it's not too late." **Posy smiled faintly at the look on Tina's face at the sight of Theta.

"Daddy!"


End file.
